dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior of Light
*Crushes enemies with deft, balanced sword techniques. A warrior highly skilled in the art of the sword. He also excels in using his shield both defensively and offensively. In the original title, after rescuing Sarah, the princess of Cornelia, from Garland, he, along with three other light warriors, departed on a journey to save the world from being completely destroyed by the forces of Chaos. The Warrior of Light is also a playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2015). He was one of the first six playable characters announced for the game on February 14th, 2015, alongside the Onion Knight, Terra Branford, Cloud Strife, Lightning, and Y'shtola Rhul. How to unlock As a hero for Cosmos, Warrior of Light is unlocked from the beginning, and also serves as your guide through tutorial. Appearance Warrior of Light's appearance is based on Amano's concept of the Warrior character in the original game. He appears as a young man who has fair skin, long, silver hair, and blue eyes. He is adorned in aqua blue armor with some yellow features complete with a khaki cape. The unique thing about the Warrior is that he has two long golden horns on his helmet facing upwards. In EX Mode, his horns point forwards, wears a golden cape and his armor is red in some features. Alternate look *''Amethyst Armor'' - Warrior of Light changes color schemes for red armor, almost resembling the Fighter class sprite from the original Final Fantasy. In EX Mode, he gains vibrant red, silver and black hues. *''Classic Red'' - A second alternate costume that changes his appearance entirely to resemble the Fighter sprite from the original game, now featuring lighter, red-colored armor and short red hair. In EX Mode, he gains a slightly more muscular build and his hair is swept back, becoming the Knight class from the original game. *''The Nameless Warrior'' - A free DLC costume can be purchased from the Playstation Network to feature WoL without his helmet, showing off his long, silvery hair also his sword appears to be cracked. His EX Mode appearance is the same as his default's EX Mode but with no helmet still. Abilities (Dissidia) The Warrior is described in the game as a Paragon. He is a well-balanced character specialized in using sword techniques to attack his opponent, and uses his shield offensively and defensively. He is decent in combat, having no strengths nor weaknesses. His HP attacks focus on the process of the light, blinding his opponent with blessed energy blasts. Bravery Attacks HP Attacks Bravery to HP Attacks Command Abilities (Opera Omnia) Passive Abilities (Opera Omnia) EX Mode Class Change - Warrior of Light changes classes from Fighter to Knight EX Burst Oversoul '- A sharp, repeated strike like a flash of light. Each directional button corresponds to one attack. EX Effects *'Regen - Vigor and stamina recover little by little, restoring HP. *'Mirror Attack' - while attacking A wall of light appears while attacking, repelling weak magical attacks. *'Protect' - active while in EX Mode An aura of light covers the body, raising defense. Note: Though it cannot show up in stats, defense +10. *'Light's Blessing' - when combo hits A sword of light appears, dealing additional damage. Equipment Initial Universal Equipment Exclusive Weapons Costumes Image:WoLDISSIDIA.JPG|Warrior of Light Artwork Image:WoLKnight.jpg|Warrior of Light EX-Burst Knight Form WoL_Original_CG.png Normal: Amano's artwork design. Normal EX Mode: Class Change (Knight). Alternate: Alternate Amano design - Colour scheme becomes red rather than blue. Alternate EX Mode: Alternate Amano design - Colour scheme becomes red rather than blue. Battle Quotes Dissidia Final Fantasy Short Intro *Come! I shall give my all. *Destiny ends here. *Give me strength. *Light...give me strength. *So I have no choice. *We shall see the end to this. *We'll fight with all our strength. *I shall not run from my fate. **When HP is low *I won't surrender! **When HP is low *All I must do is fight! **When opponent is stronger *I must endure this trial! **When opponent is stronger *I can take you on if you wish. **When opponent is weaker *We know how this will end. **When opponent is weaker Long Intro *I must conquer myself. **When facing himself *Destiny ends here! **When facing Garland *Destiny is now at hand! **When facing Garland *We shall see the end to this. **When facing Garland *Emotions will not help you win. **When facing Firion *Your ambitions are nothing. **When facing The Emperor *You should learn when to quit. **When facing the Onion Knight *My light shall pierce through your darkness! **When facing the Cloud of Darkness *Is this battle your true desire? **When facing Cecil Harvey *I sense that you seek the light. **When facing Golbez *You must learn that courage is not recklessness. **When facing Bartz Klauser *The Void shall be yours alone. **When facing Exdeath *Forgive me, but I must halt you here. **When facing Terra Branford *I'm done with pranksters. **When facing Kefka Palazzo *Hesitation will dull your blade. **When facing Cloud Strife *Mere words can no longer save you. **When facing Sephiroth *Are you ready to know true strength? **When facing Squall Leonhart *You cannot stop my time. **When facing Ultimecia *You cannot steal victory. **When facing Zidane Tribal *Your pride will lead to your ruin. **When facing Kuja *You should be aware of your naivete. **When facing Tidus *I shall sever the chains of dusk! **When facing Jecht *This woman is out for blood... **When facing Shantotto *Will you not seek the light of the sun? **When facing Gabranth *Brave spirit, come to me! **When facing Chaos Battle *Give me strength! **When using Red Fang, Blue Fang, or White Fang *Get ready! **When using Sword Thrust *Prepare. **When using Ascension *You're mine. **When using Rising Buckler *Bathe in the light! **When using Shining Wave *Shine! **When using Shield of Light (ground) or Shield of Light (midair) *Lightning! **When using Radiant Sword *Blade of light! **When using Rune Saber (ground) or Rune Saber (midair) *Take this! **When using Bitter End A or Bitter End B *This is it! **When using an HP Attack during Chase *To shine brighter! **When activating EX Mode *I give my all, to this sword. Prepare! **When EX Burst begins *You're finished. **When EX Burst is performed Sample Voices *I shall fight even if my body breaks. *Let the light show me the way! *Light! *My strength is one with the Crystal! *This ends! *To Cosmos, we shall bring victory. *We'll settle this! Victory *The light is always with me. *This victory will be remembered. *I mustn't let my guard down. **When HP is low *The light has saved me. **When HP is low *Brute force does not equal strength! **When opponent is stronger *The light shall never fade! **When opponent is stronger *I am always ready. **When opponent is weaker *This is the way it must be. **When opponent is weaker Defeat *I cannot...die now... *I have a mission...to fulfill... *Is this the end...? *Light...never fades. *I shall not surrender. **When opponent is stronger *Where is the light? **When opponent is stronger *How could I have...? **When opponent is weaker *You have fought well. **When opponent is weaker Trivia *His Level 100 Exclusive Weapon, the Barbarian's Sword, surpasses even the Ultima Weapon in the 20th Anniversary edition of Final Fantasy. *Unlike Onion Knight and Bartz, whose design is a fusion of their sprite with the Amano art from them, Warrior of Light is fully based on Amano's vision of him, while his alternative form is just a palette swap to fit the alternate art from the warrior himself. *Though its most likely coincidence, most of Warrior of Light battle quotes are similar to Riku from Kingdom Hearts series, (though some of them change the theme of Darkness for Light) mostly: *A running gag among fans stems from Warrior of Light's static expressions as he never displays any facial expressions aside from stoic and composed. *The sixth and final command for Oversoul will always be the left directional button. In Dissidia 012 it was changed so it is now random. See also Category:Character Category:Character